Relation d'un jeune couple
by Keinoe
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont ensemble depuis peu de temps. Découvrez leur vie, leur amour, leur histoire à travers l'humour et la romance... Cette fic est consacrée pour le NaruSasu-day. YAOI, OOC, UA et le rating n'est pas là pour rien au chapitre 2
1. Tout ce mystère pour ça ?

**Titre** : Relation d'un jeune couple

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating** : M (à venir mais je le mets tout de suite)

**Pairing** : NaruSasu

**Note 1 **: Cette série de fic sera dédiée au NaruSasu-day. Je la commence cette année, donc joyeux NaruSasu-day à toutes et à tous.

**Note 2 **: L'histoire est à base de Yaoi, de relation amoureuse entre homme, donc homophobes et autres, passez votre chemin.

**Note 3 **: Vous constaterez certainement quelques fautes, je m'en excuse. Je devais les faire corriger avant de publier mais seulement je suis une personne très impatiente ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Tout ça pour … ça ?**

Dans une grande maison, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à une porte. L'un d'entre eux était extrêmement nerveux, tandis que l'autre trépignait d'excitation.

Il allait enfin LUI dévoiler son secret.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes était Sasuke Uchiha. Un petit brun de 17 ans, ténébreux, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, très posé et toujours parfait en toute circonstance, mais légèrement asocial.

L'autre par contre, Naruto Uzumaki, était tout l'opposé du premier. Un grand blond du même âge que le brun, très souriant, toujours joyeux, un vrai aimant à problème à cause de sa grande maladresse, mais aussi un vrai aimant à personne grâce à sa beauté et surtout à sa gentillesse.

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient dans la maison des Uchiha, juste devant la chambre du brun.

Cette fichue porte allait enfin révéler son mystère. C'était un grand moment tant pour Sasuke que pour Naruto.

Quelques heures plutôt, dans un parc peu fréquenté, sous un grand saule, un groupe de jeunes gens était entrain de pique-niquer.

Parmi eux se trouvait un Naruto bien heureux et assoupi sur les cuisses d'un Sasuke adossé à l'arbre entrain de lire un livre.

La discussion de leurs amis allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que…

- C'est vrai Sasuke ? Interrogeait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains du nom de Kiba Inuzuka

- Hm ?

- Est-ce vrai que même ton frère ne sait pas ce que tu caches dans ta chambre ? Ajoutait un roux du nom de Gaara no Sabaku

- Ce n'est en rien vos affaires. Lançait l'Uchiha sans lever le bout de son nez de l'histoire passionnant de Sherlock Holmes.

- Qui sait ce que tu y caches Uchiha. Peut-être un amant. Narguais Neji Hyuga, un brun aux cheveux long

Ils étaient tous amis, mais Sasuke détestait Neji surtout depuis que ce dernier avait tenté de draguer Naruto quelques mois de cela. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que depuis, lui et Naruto étaient ensemble.

Il se souvenait encore de ce fameux jour où ils étaient tous les cinq réunis dans le même parc, Neji draguant ouvertement un Naruto qui n'en était pas conscient.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait craqué publiquement la toute première fois de sa vie, bousculant le Hyuga et tenant l'Uzumaki par son col, annonçant par la même occasion « T'es à moi Naruto, on sort ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui et si t'es pas d'accord je te casses la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu le sois. Si quelqu'un a des objections, ou touche à ma propriété je le défigure au point où il ne se reconnaîtrait plus devant une glace. Compris ? ».

Personne n'avait contesté, même pas Naruto qui d'habitude s'amusait à contredire tous les dits de l'Uchiha. Il fallait dire aussi que le blond était incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit puisque sa bouche se trouvait positivement violée par celle de Sasuke, et de toute manière il ne l'aurait jamais contesté puisqu'il n'attendait que cela depuis leur rencontre.

Donc, depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble, Neji ne cessait de les provoquer. Et leurs autres amis commençaient progressivement à prendre part aux jeux.

- Moi aussi je pense pareil, c'est louche. Après tout même Naruto « ta propriété » qui est donc sensé être dans « ta demeure » ne s'y trouve pas. Rajoutait Gaara

- Où veux-tu en venir Sabaku ? Demandait Sasuke les sourcils froncés tout en baissant légèrement son livre et fixant le roux qui le regardait d'un air neutre

- Je veux dire que même Naruto n'a pas droit d'y entrer, comme tous les autres non ? Donc Naru n'est aussi en rien ta propriété puisqu'il ne se trouve pas dans ton domaine et qu'en plus il n'a pas ta marque, ni toi la sienne.

Sasuke était entrain de bouiller car Gaara insinuait que Naruto ne lui appartenait pas. Bien sûr que Naruto lui appartenait. Et d'où l'appelait-il aussi « Naru » ? Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça !

- Ce qui signifie que Naru est on line pour être chassé alors ? Il me plaît bien à moi ! Souriait Kiba de toutes ses dents

Tenir la chandelle était supportable pour les amis du couple, mais pas de là à avoir une séance de pelotage en directe à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans le coin, chose qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

Ce dont les tourtereaux avaient besoin était de franchir le cap, ou alors s'ils l'avaient déjà fait, ce qui serait assez étonnant, ils leur suffisaient de baiser comme des lapins jusqu'à ce que toute la tension sexuelle qui flottait autour d'eux ne retombe.

La seule chose qui marchait pour faire réagir ces deux là était la provocation. La provocation implicite concernant Naruto était le point faible de Sasuke, tandis que pour l'autre, c'était la provocation explicite. Mais comme, probablement, rien ne s'était passé, ils allaient s'en occuper. C'était à ça que servaient les amis non ? Et puis la situation devenait invivable, entre Naruto qui glissait sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun recherchant constamment la peau de l'autre, et Sasuke qui avait les yeux toujours voilés à chaque attouchement du blond…

La maison de Naruto hébergeait momentanément près de la totalité de la famille Uzumaki, tandis que chez Sasuke il n'y avait que Itachi Uchiha, grand frère du brun, étant donné que les parents de ces derniers étaient en voyage d'affaire.

Il suffisait donc de forcer un peu la main des deux amoureux pour qu'ils fassent craque-craque boum-boum chez le brun. Après tout ils en feraient deux pierres d'un coup, la résolution de la tension sexuelle ambiante et le grand mystère de la chambre de Sasuke.

Donc finalement Sasuke avait accepté le « défi » implicite d'amener Naruto chez lui, dans sa chambre, et il était stressé sur la réaction que pourrait avoir l'autre en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû marcher sur la provocation des autres. Enfait, là il ne marchait même plus, il courrait !

La seule chose qui lui paraissait positif était qu'il allait enfin avoir son baka-blond rien que pour lui dans une grande maison bien vide. Fallait dire aussi qu'avec ses hormones qui faisaient des siennes et son Naruto qui s'amusait à l'allumer lentement mais sûrement, il commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas sauter sur le blond, dans le sens de le chevaucher, quelque soit l'heure et quelques soit l'endroit.

Naruto, lui par contre était plus que joyeux. Bien qu'il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle son Teme-adoré l'avait invité chez lui, il était sur et certain qu'il n'allait pas rater cette occasion. Comme Itachi devait certainement être encore à l'université, ils allaient enfin être vraiment seuls dans une maison depuis le début de leur relation. Les autres fois, soit ils étaient en présence de leur famille, soit ils étaient en présence de leur amis. Et le blond avait vraiment hâte de maquer de l'intérieur sa « propriété » comme le disait si bien le brun.

Ainsi, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre du brun

- Ecoute Naruto, ce que tu vas trouver est quelque chose que j'ai découvert depuis peu. Je préfère que tu le gardes pour toi. Annonçait un Sasuke mal à l'aise rougissant légèrement.

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha dans cet état, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Que pouvait-il cacher dans cette chambre ? Serait-ce quelques choses d'illégale ? Sasuke se droguerait-il ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou alors la chambre de son brun était désordonné au point d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer ? Ou aussi, y aurait-il plein de livre pornos ou des « jouets sexuels » qui traînaient ? Après tout, ils n'avaient encore rien fait et pourtant le brun avait l'air d'être bien. Toutes ces questions commençaient à installer le doute dans la tête de Naruto, et cela lui faisait de plus en plus mal, car même si son copain utilisait des jouets il restait quand même un jaloux possessif.

- Ne me dis rien et ouvre cette porte. Tranchait Naruto d'une voix légèrement glaciale qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Sasuke attendait le verdict. Ca y est, il l'avait ouvert. Après tout, comme c'était Naruto, il avait décidé de dévoiler son secret le plus intime, et ainsi il pouvait dès à présent ramener le blond dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment où il le voulait. Mais avant tout il avait besoin de savoir si Naruto acceptait ce qu'il voyait.

- Oh putain ! S'exclamait le blond en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

- Naru ? Demandait implicitement le brun d'une toute petite voix, baissant la tête pour cacher le rouge qui s'étalait sur tout son visage.

Naruto tremblait et des larmes commençaient à se former sur les coins de ses yeux. Il revérifiait une dernière fois si ses yeux ne l'ont pas trompé, mais non.

- Bhahahahaha… Je savais pas … hahahaha… que t'étais … que t'étais fan de Bob l'éponge carré Saske !

L'Uzumaki riait à gorge déployée. La chambre de Sasuke, son Sasuke, le fameux Sasuke était remplie de Bob l'éponge carré. De la tapisserie au lampe de chevet, passant par la couverture du lit et des coussins, l'ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le lit avait la coque de Bob l'éponge carré, un gobelet à l'effigie de l'éponge trônait près d'une lampe à chevet dont les motifs étaient de Bob l'éponge carré et pour compléter le tout un énorme Bob l'éponge carré traînait sur le lit du brun.

Du coup, Naruto avait vu plus d'éponge réunie en un seul endroit de toute sa vie.

Tout ce mystère rien que pour ça ? Mais à bien y penser venant d'un Uchiha c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Cesse de te moquer de moi Uzumaki ! Et arrête de glousser comme un dindon en chaleur espèce de tête de patate ! Boudait l'Uchiha.

Sasuke se sentait légèrement vexé. Il se doutait bien que son petit ami allait rigoler en voyant l'énormité de sa nouvelle passion, mais tout de même pas au point de rouler par terre en lui montrant du doigt et en gloussant.

Naruto tentait de se relever. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. En une seule journée il avait découvert la face cachée de son Sasuke.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le brun avait ce côté enfantin. Cette petite frimousse boudeuse, et cette couleur pourpre étalée sur ses pommettes rendait Sasuke terriblement mignon. Et ce regard détourné et ces yeux brillants de colère le rendaient si sexy.

- Sasu regarde moi. Lui intimait Naruto tout en relevant à l'aide de deux de ses doigts le menton de l'Uchiha.

Bien qu'une lueur amusée transperçait dans le regard bleu de Naruto, Sasuke y trouvait aussi beaucoup de tendresse, d'amour et surtout de désir.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ils étaient bel et bien seuls dans sa chambre.

Cette seule idée lui donnait un frisson d'anticipation sur une suite potentielle.

Frisson qui ne passait pas inaperçu pour Naruto. Et voyant que la lueur dans les yeux onyx n'était plus de la colère, mais plutôt d'un désir partagé, le blond s'était rapproché des lèvres fines et rosées qui n'appelaient qu'à être embrassées.

Jamais un baisé n'était aussi fort et intense depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sasuke en était pantelant. Il avait l'impression que Naruto n'embrassait pas que ses lèvres mais aussi son cœur et son âme.

Glissant ses doigts sous le tee-shirt du brun comme à ses habitudes, Naruto sentait Sasuke se plaquer un peu plus à lui.

L'Uchiha nouait ses bras au cou de l'homme de sa vie, caressant la nuque de ce dernier tout en remontant ses doigts dans la touffe blonde.

Naruto lui continuait de caresser la peau si douce de Sasuke. L'un de ses mains remontant de plus en plus le bout de tissu qui commençait à devenir gênant, tandis que l'autre main descendait masser les fesses rebondies et bien ferme de son brun à travers le pantalon de ce dernier lui arrachant un doux gémissement.

Les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient le désir de l'autre monter. Les gonflements explicites près de la cuisse de l'un et du ventre de l'autre en témoignaient.

En sentant Sasuke commencer à mouvoir doucement sur Naruto, le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de soulever et de plaquer l'Uchiha au premier mur qui se dressait devant lui, de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son homme et d'onduler presque sauvagement sur ce dernier, arrachant des cris de pure extase à eux deux.

Le brun avait eu juste la présence d'esprit de nouer ses jambes à la hanche du blond avant de planer dans un monde d'excitation qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Quand soudain, plus aucun mouvement. Naruto s'était arrêté d'un coup, il ne bougeait plus, la tête toujours dans le cou du brun.

Sasuke était frustré. Il ressentait encore l'érection de Naruto sur le sien, alors pourquoi ce crétin s'était-il arrêté ?

- Mais bouge merde !

Au lieu de bouger, l'Uzumaki se détachait de l'Uchiha.

- Désolé Sasu, mais c'est la voiture de ton frère, il est arrivé. Répondait Naruto d'une voix plus rauque qu'à la normale et un sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

- Oh crotte de pigeon ! Je vais le tuer ! Croie moi, je vais le tuer ! Rageait Sasuke tout en traversant la totalité de la maison, érection encore présente.

Etrangement ce jour là, en guise de bienvenue chez lui, Itachi recevait quelque chose de non identifiée en pleine face qui lui hurlait une langue incompréhensible remplie de « trop tôt », « action », « dégage ».

**oO FIN N/S 2010 Oo**

**HAPPY NARUSASU-DAY Mina!**

**Keinoe**: C'est ce qu'on appelle un changement radical de programme ^^ Cette fic n'était pas prévue pour le NaruSasu-day, en voulant terminer la bonne fic, j'en ai fais une autre ^^

**Conscience** : Et même pas de lemon ?

**Keinoe** : Bah non, je me coince rien qu'en imaginant tous ces éponges :p

**Conscience** : T'avais qu'à pas les faire pour un bon NaruSasu-day digne de ce nom.

**Keinoe** : Mais j'avais envie de faire cette fic moi ! Et puis j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre pour bien écrire les lemon. Promis ! La suite l'année prochaine il y en aura ^^

**Conscience** : Et j'y veillerais ^^

**Keinoe** : Ils sont où les persos enfait ?

**Conscience** : Ils sont entrain de jouer avec tous les Bob l'éponge carré de Sasuke

**Naruto** : C'est à cause de ce petit truc jaune qu'on l'a pas fait, moi et Sasu ?

**Keinoe** : Mouaip

**Kiba** : Oh ! Mais ils sont choux tout ces trucs machins jaunes carrés

**Keinoe** : Mouaip

**Neji** : C'était donc ça ce que l'Uchiha cachait ?

**Keinoe** : Mouaip

**Itachi** : Précise l'Uchiha en question Hyuga !

**Keinoe** : Mouaip

**Gaara** : C'est débile de faire une fic sans un petit plus pour un évènement concernant les personnages

**Keinoe** : Mouaip

**Sasuke** : Toi ! Cesse de mouaimouaiper ! Et les autres cassez vous de ma chambre ! Excepté toi Naru !

**Tous** : Mouaip

**Conscience** : Bon, alors, qu'en dites-vous très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrices ?


	2. Version avec lemon

**Note de Keinoe** : Après analyse des petits commentaires reçus, qui ne sont vraiment pas nombreux en passant, l'éponge carrée avait, comme qui dirait, un peu trop cassé l'ambiance. Alors pour faire plaisir aux curieux (ses), intéressés (es), et autres de la première version de cette fic avant sa « transformation », voici l'histoire originale. Ne vous étonnez pas, le changement ne s'opère qu'à la découverte du secret.

Bonne lecture.

**Tout ça pour … ça ?**

Dans une grande maison, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient face à une porte. L'un d'entre eux était extrêmement nerveux, tandis que l'autre trépignait d'excitation.

Il allait enfin LUI dévoiler son secret.

L'un des deux jeunes hommes était Sasuke Uchiha. Un petit brun de 17 ans, ténébreux, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle, très posé et toujours parfait en toute circonstance, mais légèrement asocial.

L'autre par contre, Naruto Uzumaki, était tout l'opposé du premier. Un grand blond du même âge que le brun, très souriant, toujours joyeux, un vrai aimant à problème à cause de sa grande maladresse, mais aussi un vrai aimant à personne grâce à sa beauté et surtout à sa gentillesse.

Sasuke et Naruto se trouvaient dans la maison des Uchiha, juste devant la chambre du brun.

Cette fichue porte allait enfin révéler son mystère. C'était un grand moment tant pour Sasuke que pour Naruto.

Quelques heures plutôt, dans un parc peu fréquenté, sous un grand saule, un groupe de jeunes gens était entrain de pique-niquer.

Parmi eux se trouvait un Naruto bien heureux et assoupi sur les cuisses d'un Sasuke adossé à l'arbre entrain de lire un livre.

La discussion de leurs amis allait de bon train jusqu'à ce que…

- C'est vrai Sasuke ? Interrogeait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains du nom de Kiba Inuzuka

- Hm ?

- Est-ce vrai que même ton frère ne sait pas ce que tu caches dans ta chambre ? Ajoutait un roux du nom de Gaara no Sabaku

- Ce n'est en rien vos affaires. Lançait l'Uchiha sans lever le bout de son nez de l'histoire passionnant de Sherlock Holmes.

- Qui sait ce que tu y caches Uchiha. Peut-être un amant. Narguais Neji Hyuga, un brun aux cheveux long

Ils étaient tous amis, mais Sasuke détestait Neji surtout depuis que ce dernier avait tenté de draguer Naruto quelques mois de cela. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que depuis, lui et Naruto étaient ensemble.

Il se souvenait encore de ce fameux jour où ils étaient tous les cinq réunis dans le même parc, Neji draguant ouvertement un Naruto qui n'en était pas conscient.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait craqué publiquement la toute première fois de sa vie, bousculant le Hyuga et tenant l'Uzumaki par son col, annonçant par la même occasion « T'es à moi Naruto, on sort ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui et si t'es pas d'accord je te casses la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu le sois. Si quelqu'un a des objections, ou touche à ma propriété je le défigure au point où il ne se reconnaîtrait plus devant une glace. Compris ? ».

Personne n'avait contesté, même pas Naruto qui d'habitude s'amusait à contredire tous les dits de l'Uchiha. Il fallait dire aussi que le blond était incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit puisque sa bouche se trouvait positivement violée par celle de Sasuke, et de toute manière il ne l'aurait jamais contesté puisqu'il n'attendait que cela depuis leur rencontre.

Donc, depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble, Neji ne cessait de les provoquer. Et leurs autres amis commençaient progressivement à prendre part aux jeux.

- Moi aussi je pense pareil, c'est louche. Après tout même Naruto « ta propriété » qui est donc sensé être dans « ta demeure » ne s'y trouve pas. Rajoutait Gaara

- Où veux-tu en venir Sabaku ? Demandait Sasuke les sourcils froncés tout en baissant légèrement son livre et fixant le roux qui le regardait d'un air neutre

- Je veux dire que même Naruto n'a pas droit d'y entrer, comme tous les autres non ? Donc Naru n'est aussi en rien ta propriété puisqu'il ne se trouve pas dans ton domaine et qu'en plus il n'a pas ta marque, ni toi la sienne.

Sasuke était entrain de bouiller car Gaara insinuait que Naruto ne lui appartenait pas. Bien sûr que Naruto lui appartenait. Et d'où l'appelait-il aussi « Naru » ? Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça !

- Ce qui signifie que Naru est on line pour être chassé alors ? Il me plaît bien à moi ! Souriait Kiba de toutes ses dents

Tenir la chandelle était supportable pour les amis du couple, mais pas de là à avoir une séance de pelotage en directe à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans le coin, chose qui devenait de plus en plus fréquent.

Ce dont les tourtereaux avaient besoin était de franchir le cap, ou alors s'ils l'avaient déjà fait, ce qui serait assez étonnant, ils leur suffisaient de baiser comme des lapins jusqu'à ce que toute la tension sexuelle qui flottait autour d'eux ne retombe.

La seule chose qui marchait pour faire réagir ces deux là était la provocation. La provocation implicite concernant Naruto était le point faible de Sasuke, tandis que pour l'autre, c'était la provocation explicite. Mais comme, probablement, rien ne s'était passé, ils allaient s'en occuper. C'était à ça que servaient les amis non ? Et puis la situation devenait invivable, entre Naruto qui glissait sa main sous le tee-shirt du brun recherchant constamment la peau de l'autre, et Sasuke qui avait les yeux toujours voilés à chaque attouchement du blond…

La maison de Naruto hébergeait momentanément près de la totalité de la famille Uzumaki, tandis que chez Sasuke il n'y avait que Itachi Uchiha, grand frère du brun, étant donné que les parents de ces derniers étaient en voyage d'affaire.

Il suffisait donc de forcer un peu la main des deux amoureux pour qu'ils fassent craque-craque boum-boum chez le brun. Après tout ils en feraient deux pierres d'un coup, la résolution de la tension sexuelle ambiante et le grand mystère de la chambre de Sasuke.

Donc finalement Sasuke avait accepté le « défi » implicite d'amener Naruto chez lui, dans sa chambre, et il était stressé sur la réaction que pourrait avoir l'autre en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû marcher sur la provocation des autres. Enfait, là il ne marchait même plus, il courrait !

La seule chose qui lui paraissait positif était qu'il allait enfin avoir son baka-blond rien que pour lui dans une grande maison bien vide. Fallait dire aussi qu'avec ses hormones qui faisaient des siennes et son Naruto qui s'amusait à l'allumer lentement mais sûrement, il commençait à avoir du mal à ne pas sauter sur le blond, dans le sens de le chevaucher, quelque soit l'heure et quelques soit l'endroit.

Naruto, lui par contre était plus que joyeux. Bien qu'il n'était pas très sur de la raison pour laquelle son Teme-adoré l'avait invité chez lui, il était sur et certain qu'il n'allait pas rater cette occasion.

Comme Itachi devait certainement être encore à l'université, ils allaient enfin être vraiment seuls dans une maison depuis le début de leur relation. Les autres fois, soit ils étaient en présence de leur famille, soit ils étaient en présence de leur amis. Et le blond avait vraiment hâte de maquer de l'intérieur sa « propriété » comme le disait si bien le brun.

Ainsi, Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki se trouvaient devant la porte de la chambre du brun

Sasuke était nerveux. Très nerveux même. Pire que quand il avait annoncé à toute sa famille du but en blanc lors d'un dîner son homosexualité. Comment allait réagir Naruto s'il finissait par « le » trouver ? Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Allait-il l'accepter ? Ou alors, y aurait-il une répercutions sur leur relation ?

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha dans cet état, et cela l'inquiétait légèrement. Que pouvait-il cacher dans cette chambre ? Serait-ce quelques choses d'illégale ? Sasuke se droguerait-il ou quelque chose du genre ? Ou alors la chambre de son brun était désordonné au point d'empêcher quiconque d'y entrer ? Ou aussi, y aurait-il plein de livre pornos ou des « jouets sexuels » qui traînaient ? Après tout, ils n'avaient encore rien fait et pourtant le brun avait l'air d'être bien. Toutes ces questions commençaient à installer le doute dans la tête de Naruto, et cela lui faisait de plus en plus mal, car même si son copain utilisait des jouets il restait quand même un jaloux possessif.

- Ne me dis rien et ouvre cette porte. Tranchait Naruto d'une voix légèrement glaciale qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en voyant que le brun allait dire quelque chose.

Bien qu'hésitant, Sasuke avait fini par ouvrir la porte. Laissant par la même occasion son petit ami s'avancer dans son antre.

- C'est tout ? S'étonnait le blond.

Devant eux se trouvait une chambre tout à fait normale. Un lit une place, une petite commode juste à côté, une lampe de chevet dessus, une armoire, une table bureau où traînait un ordinateur portable. Rien de trop, rien de moins, tout était en ordre, là où il le fallait comme il le fallait et reflétait même son propriétaire simple et classe.

L'Uzumaki était très soulagé, mais un peu déçu car mise à part l'omniprésence de la couleur noir et le « trop bien rangé » de la chambre, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

- Bon puisque t'as vu, si on allait sortir un peu ? Se hâtait l'Uchiha

- Non, mais attend Sasuke. Tu ne m'as jamais emmené dans ta chambre parce qu'elle est … classique ?

- Classique ou pas, on s'en fout. Tu veux pas descendre ? Manger ou boire un truc ?

Naruto était conscient que si Sasuke tenait à le faire sortir de la chambre, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et foi d'Uzumaki, il allait le découvrir quelque soit le moyen. Autant jouer un peu et faire connaître ce « côté » que son homme n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

S'avançant et s'appuyant légèrement à la commode près du lit, Naruto s'était mis à fixer intensément Sasuke, un petit sourire charmeur au lèvre, et répondait d'une voix grave.

- Je boirais bien du lait légèrement onctueux et bien chaud mais j'imagine qu'il faut d'abord le réchauffer

Pendant qu'il parlait, le blond revenait vers l'Uchiha avec une démarche que l'on aurait qualifié de « prédateur ayant vu une proie plus qu'alléchante »

- Pour ce qui est de ma faim … amorçait l'Uzumaki tout en s'approchant de l'être qui était figé devant lui.

Que se passait-il ? Naruto avait changé d'attitude d'un coup. Sasuke avait du mal à reconnaître son homme. Depuis quand avait-il ces yeux à la fois d'un bleu sombre et brillant ? Depuis quand avait-il ce sourire qui faisait accélérer plus que d'habitude le rythme de son cœur ? Depuis quand avait-il cette voix si grave qui faisait rétrécir son pantalon ? Et bon Dieu ! Qui avait activé le chauffage ?

- … Un bon plat servi au lit me ferait plus que plaisir

Naruto avait terminé sa tirade à quelques centimètres de Sasuke. Il constatait avec satisfaction le corps tendu de son brun dont la respiration était un peu plus accélérée et la douce chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Sasuke avait chaud, il sentait une vague de chaleur se propager dans tout son corps. Au grand jamais Naruto n'avait fait autant de sous-entendus. L'Uchiha sentait ses joues lui brûler, chose assez rare, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard pour les cacher. Le brun était trop captivé par ces lèvres qui étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'autre crétin n'avançait pas ?

- Mais je ne suis pas contre un jus d'orange, souriait l'Uzumaki tout se retournant vers le lit et sautant littéralement dessus avec sa bouille fétiche de surexcitée.

Kecékeça ?

L'Uchiha avait beau cligné des yeux, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce débile de blond qui l'avait allumé, l'avait laissé en plan sans même l'embrasser pour sauter comme un gamin sur son lit anciennement bien rangé.

Ayant marre de regarder les enfantillages de son blond, Sasuke avait finalement réussi de ressortir de sa trompeur et redescendre vers la cuisine rechercher le jus d'orange.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto gloussait comme une adolescente qui venait d'avoir l'attention du garçon sur lequel elle flashait.

Il était tout content, il jubilait même. Il avait bien remarqué l'état de son brun, et une chose était sure, l'Uchiha allait bientôt avoir du mal à se relever. Heureusement que le lendemain ils n'avaient pas de cours et le surlendemain c'était le week-end.

Jouer sur le lit était quelque chose de bien distrayant mais ça devenait lassant à la longue. Ainsi Naruto avait délaissé le lit dans un état de champs de bataille, et s'était mis à trouver autre chose qui pourrait lui faire passer un peu de temps en attendant son Sasuke dans cette chambre trop normale.

Dans un coin de la cuisine, Sasuke s'affairait à presser quelques oranges, car bien sur, la dernière bouteille avait été vidée par Itachi.

L'Uchiha s'efforçait de se concentrer sur l'insulte télépathique adressé à son cher et tendre grand frère à cause du jus d'orange pour éviter à ses méninges d'imaginer la suite potentielle de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans sa chambre.

Enfin il avait son blond à lui seul, dans sa chambre. Cette simple pensée lui faisait sourire.

Son crétin de blond, cette pile électrique, ce soleil ambulant, ce goinfre, ce bavard, ce curieux, ce …

- Merde !

En effet, pendant qu'il récitait en pensée toutes les « qualités » de son chéri, le cerveau du brun avait fait Tilt. Son petit ami étant Naruto, Naruto étant une personne curieuse, une personne curieuse étant dans sa chambre tout seul, le tout mélangé à un pari stupide et une certaine porte qui malheureusement n'était pas fermée à clef…

Un liquide orangé s'étalait lentement sur le parquet d'une chambre. Dans cette même chambre, le jeune homme qui avait laissé tombé le verre contenant le liquide rougissait jusqu'à la racine.

Il l'avait ouvert.

Naruto était là, juste devant l'armoire de Sasuke, les joues jouant les feux de signalisation rouge, les yeux certainement sur le point de sortir de leur orbite, la bouche grandement ouverte d'ailleurs un filet de bave commençait à couler.

- Oh putain ! S'exclamait le blond en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

L'Uchiha avait baissé son regard tentant sans succès de cacher le rouge qui s'étalait sur tout son visage.

Qu'allait dire Naruto ? Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ?

Ayant enfin remarqué que son petit ami était de retour dans la chambre, la face de Naruto s'éclairait d'une manière assez inquiétante.

C'était sûr et certain, ils allaient faire leur première fois le jour même, et ça allait être extraordinairement inoubliable.

Un peu plus tard, dans la même chambre, l'Uzumaki seulement vêtu de son pantalon, légèrement déformé par une bosse, se trouvait assis à la tête du lit une lueur amusée dans ses lagons bleus emplis de désir.

L'Uchiha par contre se tenait au pied du lit, se dandinant légèrement, ressemblant à une tomate mûre face au regard scrutateur du blond.

Pour Naruto, il y avait de quoi à dévisager l'être qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la vue de son beau petit ami tout gêner en tenue de soubrette avec un joli collier, qui s'apparentait surtout à une laisse, en cuire noir agrémenté d'une chaîne dont le bout se terminait par une petite clochette.

- Sasu, approche. Lui intimait Naruto d'une voix suave tout en tendant sa main vers le brun.

Le brun était en état de surchauffe. Certes, il était gêné, mais l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes était entrain de se produire. Lui dans l'un de ses tenues préférés répondant aux désirs et aux ordres de son blond.

S'approchant lentement à quatre pattes sur le lit, chaque geste, chaque avancé de Sasuke faisait tinter la petite clochette.

A peine arrivé à sa hauteur, de sa main gauche, le blond avait attrapé la chaîne et de sa main droite il tenait la nuque du brun, le tout pour un baiser affamé et presque sauvage.

Jamais un baisé n'était aussi fort et intense depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sasuke en était pantelant. Il avait l'impression que Naruto n'embrassait pas que ses lèvres mais aussi son cœur et son âme.

Glissant sa main gauche vers le flanc du brun en une caresse, Naruto sentait Sasuke se plaquer un peu plus à lui.

Changeant de position en renversant l'Uchiha sous lui, l'Uzumaki stoppait à grand effort leur baisé pour contempler l'infini beauté de l'homme qu'il aimait, sous lui, prêt à se donner à lui corps et âme.

Sasuke lui aussi contemplait son homme. Il avait le visage éclairé d'amour, et pourtant à la fois assombri d'envie. Le brun aimait beaucoup cet effet inconscient qu'il faisait sur son blond.

Naruto s'était baissé non pas pour embrasser le jeune homme sous lui mais pour effleurer de ses lèvres le menton puis la joue pour finir en une caresse tendre et chaude à l'oreille de l'autre ajoutant un « je t'aime » entre deux souffles.

Le brun avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier l'attention de son amour, et le « je t'aime » que Naruto avait placé avait provoqué un violent frisson à partir de son cou se répondant dans tout son corps.

Alternant les caresses, la tendresse, la douceur dans leurs gestes, les deux jeunes hommes se prouvaient leur amour.

Sasuke ne retrouvait le peu d'esprit qui lui restait que lorsque la main chaude de Naruto faisait de long va et viens sur sa hampe sous les dentelles de sa robe, les jambes écartés encadrant le corps du blond.

Quand son sous-vêtement avait-il disparu ? Il avait pourtant encore la soubrette sur lui. Et quand le blond s'était-il déshabillé ? Car il était nu, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement avaient disparu de la circulation comme par un coup de baguette magique.

L'Uchiha n'avait pu continuer ses questions car le doux mouvement sur une partie de son anatomie faisait des ravages dans son pauvre cerveau bouilli.

Naruto tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de préparer tendrement son brun. Si jusqu'à présent il était réceptif et avait l'air d'apprécier. Mais le blond appréhendait la suite. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il prodiguait des caresses et autres à Sasuke, il avait même réussi à extirper un tube de lubrifiant que Gaara lui avait donné juste avant de partir chez le brun.

Même si Naruto s'était renseigné et documenté sur la façon de LE faire, il avait tout de même peur. Il avait peur de faire du mal à son Sasuke. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux après tout.

D'un coup tout s'était arrêté. Sasuke était un peu frustré de cet arrêt et ce froid qui le frappait soudainement. Naruto s'était dégagé de sur lui.

Ainsi, c'est en grognant que l'Uchiha avait ré-ouvert les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer.

C'était impossible ! C'était dingue !

Si l'Uchiha avait imaginé que la raison de l'arrêt du blond était au meilleur pou prendre son membre en bouche, ou pour prendre du lubrifiant, ou pour lui donner un ordre, ou pour le déshabiller totalement ou au pire lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt … quoi que pour cette hypothèse il l'aurait tué … mais non. Rien de tout ça.

Naruto était en bas de son corps, les yeux froncés, un bout de langue rosé fixé entre ses lèvres, signe d'une grande concentration, une de ses mains entrain de soulever le bas de la petite robe, l'index de l'autre main pointé vers … Bordel ! Ce crétin d'Uzumaki était entrain d'essayer de viser son trou du cul !

- Merde ! Arrête ça usuratonkachi ! Fulminait Sasuke plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Bah quoi ? Je ne veux pas me tromper de trou moi ! Se défendait l'Uzumaki

- Comme s'il y en avait plusieeuuhm …

L'usuratonkachi en question n'avait pas laissé l'autre continuer sa phrase et avait introduit son doigt pré lubrifié dans l'intimité inviolé du brun, récoltant en retour une exclamation à moitié étouffée.

Ca ne faisait pas mal, mais la sensation était étrange, un peu désagréable certes, mais surtout étrange. C'était comme si on se mettait un suppositoire qui ne se diluait pas. Par contre les deux autres doigts ne passaient pas si facilement pour Sasuke. Ca lui faisait mal, surtout que son blond n'avait pas attendu qu'il s'y habitue pour les bouger en lui.

Durant toute la manœuvre, Naruto était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne voyait ni le membre de l'autre diminuer d'envergure ni la crispation sur le visage de l'ébène.

Il était fasciné par ses doigts qui entraient et qui sortaient dans ce petit trou dont l'intérieur était si chaud et si doux. Il s'imaginait déjà à l'intérieur, le bien être que ça lui procurerait.

Quand soudain, une exclamation de pur plaisir de Sasuke faisait arrêter les mouvements de Naruto et lever ses lagons bleus vers l'Uchiha qui s'était fortement cambré.

- Non, là touche là

Sasuke s'empalait de lui-même sur les doigts de Naruto pour tenter de retrouver ce point qui l'avait fait décoller. Seulement le blond avait retiré sa main et s'était positionné pour pouvoir bien pénétrer comme il se devait son brun.

A la pénétration, le bout du gland avait fait hurlé de douleur l'Uchiha.

- Putain ça fait mal ! Maugréait le brun

Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas bouger. Pour lui la sensation était sublime, c'était tellement bon qu'il en tremblait de plaisir mais il ne voulait surtout pas que son amant ait plus mal.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Sasuke avait fini par serrer fortement les dents et donner un coup de rein pour faire entrer totalement le membre de Naruto. Ca lui faisait mal mais il voyait à quel point c'était bon pour le blond à en juger par le long gémissement qu'il avait récolté. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que Naruto devait retrouver le point qui l'avait fait voir des étoiles pour qu'il n'ait plus mal.

Au bout de quelques va et viens, le blond avait fini par effleurer la prostate du brun provoquant un grognement de plaisir chez ce dernier. Il l'avait seulement effleuré.

- Plus … à gauche.

Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de guider Naruto entre deux halètements.

- Non pas … ce gauche crétin … l'autraaaaahhnn

Cognant la boule de nerf cette fois ci, l'Uchiha s'était fortement cambré.

Tout deux étaient essoufflés. La sueur de Naruto retombait sur Sasuke, tandis que celle du brun coulait sur le drap défait.

Se tenant fortement à la hanche de Sasuke, Naruto accélérait leur rythme car il sentait que l'apothéose allait arriver.

Grognement et gémissement finissait en un cri libérateur.

L'un se libérait à l'intérieur de son amant, et l'autre entre eux marquant leur union.

De retour sur terre, les deux jeunes hommes peinaient à rouvrir leurs yeux. Ils étaient fatigués mais satisfaits.

Naruto était toujours à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il était si bien ainsi, et son homme n'avait pas l'air de le trouver gênant, même s'il l'écrasait de tout son poids. Et puis le brun était entrain de s'endormir alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas en profiter pour rester un peu plus longtemps dans son amour ?

Tout était parfait et ça aurait dû le rester seulement un clic et un flash les sortait de leur paradis.

Etrangement, ce jour là, Itachi n'était rentré que très tard.

Malheureusement pour lui, en guise de bienvenue il s'était fait attaqué par une chose brune et une chose blonde non identifiées.

**oO FIN version M 2010 Oo**

**Keinoe**: Voilà! C'était la version originale de la fic. (Bon j'avoue que j'ai un peu ajouté sur sa réécriture) Je me demande qu'est ce qui est mieux =). En tout cas, la suite se fera l'année prochaine et si cela vous ait plu, j'y mettrais deux versions comme pour celle-ci.

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
